User blog:Zangetsu13/Rose of God Tier List Characters
Hello everyone. This blog post is a tier list of every character in my Rose of God series. The following list is quite simple. The strongest characters start from the top. The lower you go down, the weaker the characters get. Beings such as the Primordial Beings or Primordial Species Level Entities are all equals. I'll be updating the list to add in new characters if I forgot to add them or decide to place a character higher or lower if I want to make them stronger or weaker. Omnipotence 0. The One Above All/The God (All Primordial Beings Merged/The All Powerful, All Knowing, All Present) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *God/Light (Primordial Being of Light) *Erebos/Darkness (Primordial Being of Darkness) *Goddess (Primordial Being of Life) *Death (Primordial Being of Death) *Chronos (Primordial Being of Time) *Mabota (Primordial Being of Space) *Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Genesis (First Entity created by God) *Shards (Aspect Portion of a Primordial Being) **Jesus Christ (Shard of Light/God) **Maura (Shard of Darkness/Erebos) **Mistress Death (Shard of Death) *Alexandra Sunday (Angelic Wrath State) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Demiurges (Primordial and Mortal Hybrid) **Yaldabaoth (Demiurge of Light) **Damon (Demiurge of Death) **Ava Nelson (Demiurge of Life) *Azathoth (First Outer God/Cosmic Monster) *Primal Beast (Primordial Monsters) **Behemoth **Leviathan **Ziz 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) **Raizel (Arch-Nephalem) **Alexandra Sunday (Arch-Nephalem/Full Matured) **Rathma **Shala (Queen of Halloween) *Damien Thorn/Morningstar (Antichrist/Son of Lucifer/Arch-Nephilim) *Imperius (Nephesh/Angel-Deity Hybrid) *Sephtis (Maveth/Angel-Reaper Hyrbid) *Myria (Chevah/Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Nekoda (Zeman/Angel-Time Wraith Hybrid) *Gilda (Ahava/Angel-Fairy Hybrid) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Adriel (Arch-Nephilim) **Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) **Terrrance (Arch-Cambion) *Empowered Cambions/Nephilims (Empowered by Raizel/Benjamin/Terrance) *Lucifer Morningstar (First Archangel) *Young Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Leah (Arch-Cambion) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence ''All Primordial Species Level Entities are equal, including Younger Horsemen and Guardians. Azatoth ''and Primal Beast are considered Primordial Species but are a lot stronger' *Kokabiel (30-40 Million Souls Empowered) *Rephaim (Seraphim Sired Nephilim) *Miriam (Eques of Edom/Necro-Sword/Daughter of Murder) *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael **Samael **Uriel **Raphael **Raziel **Gabriel *Chronotheist (Primordial Time Wraiths) **Eon **Past **Present **Future *Archdemons (Primordial Demons) **Tathamet **Mephistopheles **Baal **Satan/Diablo *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) **Ouranos **Tartarus **Gaea **Pontos **Nyx *Necromancer (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael *Eldritch Horrors (Outer Gods/Cosmic Monsters) **Nyarathotep **Nyog' Sothep **Magnum Tenebrosum **Shub-Niggurath **Yog-Sothoth *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Avalonian (Primordial Fairies) **King Oberon **Queen Titania *Guardians **Ridwan (Guardiab of Heaven's Gate) **Malik (Guardian of Hell's Gate) *Elioud (Grigori Sired Nephilim) **Valdus *Ivory Sisters (Daughter of Lilith/Blue-Eyed Cambion/All Three Powers Combined Together and Empowered by Lucifer) Nigh-Omnipotence *Alexandra Sunday (Child/Young Nephalem) *Empowered Cambion (Empowered by Lucifer) Cheif Higher Angel Level Entities *Cthulu (First/High Tier Great Old One) *Chief Higher Angels **Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphim) **Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubim) **Chamuel (First/Chief of the Powers) **Samyaza (First/Chief of the Grigori) *Typhon (Father of all Monsters) *Kronos (King of Mount Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture) *First Deities of Religion **Apophis (God of Evil/Darkness/Destruction) **Ra (Sun God) **Vishnu (Hindu/God of Hinduism) **Brahman (Hindu God of Creation) **Shiva (Hindua God of Destruction) *Caesars of Edom (Caesars of Edom/Blue-Eyed Cambion) **Lillie **Phoebe **Tazanna *Great Old Ones *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) *Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Higher Angel Level Entities *First Generation Titans **Hyperion **Rhea *Seraphim *Cherubim *Empress/Emperor of Hell (Blue-Eyed Demons) **Lilith (First Demon) *Asmodai of Edom (Prince of Hell Spawn Cambion) **Apollyon *Powers (Higher Angels) **Camael **Cassiel **Verchiel *Grigori (Higher Angels) **Gadreel **Ezekiel **Ariel *Archons (Servants of Demiurges) *Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Powered by Mark of Cain and First Blade) *Abel (Celestial Messenger) *Hecatoncheiries *Cyclops *Four Horsemen (Humans Horsmen Ring Bearers) **Death **Famine **War **Pestilence *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples/True Form) Princes of Hell Level Entities *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Lucifuge **Beezlebub **Asmodeus **Amon **Mammon **Belphegor **Leviathan *Second and Third Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Dukes (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos **Alastor **Eligor **Legion Chief Deity Level Entities *Echidna (Mother of All Monsters) *Fenris (Fame-Wolf/Monster of the River) *Jormungandr (Midgard Serpent) *Set (Empowered by Stolen Eygpt God Powers) *Chief Deities **Zeus **Odin **Hades **Poseidon **Huitzilopochtli **Hera *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Dragon Form) *Time Wraiths *Munkar (The Denied) *Nakir (The Denier) *Eques of Edom (Cambion-Hell Knight Spawn) **Dante **Vergil *Marquis (Purple-Eyed Demons) **Judas *Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) *Pandemonium Army (Armies of Hell's Gates) *Living Tribunal (Elite Fairies) Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deity Level Entities *Cerberus (Hound of Hades/Guardian of Hell Gates) *Lernaean Hydra *Nemean Lion *Warrior/Magic Pratictitioner Deities **Thor (Olympian) **Horus (Eygptian) **Ares (Olympian) **Set (Eygptian) **Hel (Asgardian) **Loki (Asgardian) **Athena (Olympian) **Artemis (Oylmpian) *Moirai (The Fates) **Clotho (Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (Fate of Life) **Atropos (Fate of Death) *Aidan (Alpha Phoenix) *Regular Nephilims **William **Astrid **Samson **Elihu **Cameron *Dominion **Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Dominions) *Samhain (Greater Demon) *Earl/Counts (Brown-Eyed Demons) Hell Knight Level Entities *Hell Knights (Orange-Eyed Demons) **Abaddon **Furcas *Chimera *Sphinx *Ophanim *Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) *Regular Cambions **Lorelei **Sebastian *Mongel (Angel Monster Hybrid) *Sin (Seven Deadly Sins Merged/Greater Demon) *Alpha Monsters **Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Wolf) **Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) *Avalon Vanguard (Elite Fairies) *Virtues Angel Level Entities *Regular Angels **Anael *Umbras *Reapers *Mongrel (Monster Hybrid) *Alice Kyteler (First Witch) *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) Demon Level Entities *Storm/Night Demon (Incubus and Succubus/Lilith's First Generation of Demonic Children) **Irdu Lili (First Incubus) **Ardat Lili (First Succubus) **Lilitu (First Succubus) **Lilu (First Incubus) *Dragons *Phoenix *Regular Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) *Regular Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) *Seven Deadly Sins (Greater Demon) **Pride **Wrath **Greed **Lust **Gluttony **Envy **Sloth *Ishim (Lower Angel) *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Seelie (Demon-Fairy Hybrid) *Presidents (Red-Eyed Demons) *Fairies *Regular Demons *Psychics Monster Level Entities *Wendigo *Witches *Werewolves *Vampires Human Level Entities *The Priest *Supernatural Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts